The Lindsay Analougue Show
is a show created by Manta-bee. |image= |caption= |format= Animated, Anime |creator= Manta-bee |written=Manta-bee |directors= Manta-bee |episodes= |runtime= 30 minutes |rating= TV-MA |network= |starring= |first= 2009 (concept formed) |last= |status= }} Plot The story usually centers around the overly-dramatic, delusional whiner Lindsay Analougue and her off-beat adventures. Characters *'Lindsay Analougue' - The whiny drama queen protaganist of the show. She is the dazzling center of her own universe and insists that everything be about her. She may be seen as vain and emotional, but harbors some consideration for others at times. She is hypocritical and a slow learner and certain moments have shown she doesn't carry much modesty for her body. (Carrie Savage) *'Phil the Chipmunk' - A friend of Lindsay's. Lindsay develops an obsession with him, which can make him feel overwhelmed, but at some points, it seems he has a secret crush on her. (Wayne Grayson) *'Brad the Bat' - Phil's little friend who is given to hero-worship towards Phil. (Amanda Brown) *'Ty the Bandicoot' - He is usually in a ticked-off mood. (Kyle Herbert) Secondary *'Todd A.K. Furtizevin' - A rude and violent gangster. Lindsay's former boyfriend. He was removed from the show near the end of season 0. *'The WP Cult' - A group that thinks spitefulness gets them ahead in life. *'The YA Gang' - Lindsay ventrued into their turf, and after taking lashings from some them, who were locals, she was banished, but not before they harrassed her for asking a stupid question. *'Lauren'- A man-hating, wannabe tough girl who can never win the fights she starts. Makes less and less appearances as the show progresses, namely after season 0. (Laura Bailey) *'Victoria Mongoose' - She dislikes Lindsay and is constantly putting her down, with Lindsay being unable to get the upper hand. She is seen as a replacement for Lauren, as she makes appearances only after Lauren ceased to be a character on the show. (Monica Rial) *'The Analogue Family' - Lindsay's family that consists of siblings Shanon, Celina, Toby and their mother. The father is nowhere to be seen. The former two have moved on with their lives and Toby, despite still living at home due to still being young, have hardly made any appearances ever since. The mother is shown to be bipolar, as she can be frustrated one moment, then calm the next. *'Sora' - Makes some appearances in the show. He seems to enjoy teasing Lindsay. (Scott Menville) *'Riku' *'Kairi' *'Tifa' *'Yuffie' *'Squal Leonheart' Episodes #Sunday Jive - Lindsay tells everyone about something that happened, but no one believes her. #Put Your Controller where your Mouth is - Phil and Ty play video games. Since they say girls can't play video games, this challenges Lindsay to prove them wrong... or at least try. #Bobbing Sled - Phil, Brad and Ty tell Lindsay that sleds aren't for girls, Lindsay tries to prove otherwise, but she goes on an unpleasant ride. #Once Upon a Whine - Lindsay's unpleasant encounters with the WP Cult and YA Gang. But watching the little rodent make a fool of herself always makes us laugh. #Carter the Unfriendly Ghost #I Am Curious Yeller - Lindsay sneaks into the back into the WP Cult's hangout, only to be kicked out yet again. In the end, she promises she will return in another disguise. #Crack That Whip - A roller derby episode. More TBA Season 0 There is a series of stories before the final production dubbed "Season 0". It is only availible in the form of comic strips (although the other seasons have comics as well). Status On hiatus. Gallery Coming soon. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Cartoons Category:Anime